Cake Boss: Ty's Party
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: "I get a call from my niece and asked me to make a cake for her friends' party, then asked if she can help. Of course I agreed" Buddy. Ty's b-day is coming up and Emma has the perfect cake. It is a crossover but couldn't find Cake Boss in the caterogies. I do not own Stoked or Cake Boss.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that this story is before The Heartbreak Hotel, thank you! :) **

**I don't own Stoked either!**

In two weeks, Tyler Ridgemount would be turning 18 years old and his parents had given Lo the privilege to plan his entire party. Why was Lo planning it? Lo has a three talents; shopping, matchmaking, and party planning. Lo had already figured on what the theme would be, surfing-of course. She knew what the decorations suppose to be, present, invites, food-everything!

There was only one problem to this; she had the money but there's was no people to help her. Only one person couldn't do everything by herself, so that was her task at the moment. And she wasn't going to make Ty help her as she wanted the whole thing to be a big surprise. She automanically knew that Emma would help in order to please Ty and hopefully the groms will help as well. Her first task is to find Emma and get the redhead to help with the celebration.

Emma was founded in the DR while carrying two large plates with many glasses and silverware along them. "Emma!" Lo called cheerfully, waving her hand in the air. The redhead spotted Lo and unfortunately, lost her balance; dropping the plates on accident. She sighed and begun picking up the pieces as Lo came over.

"Emma! I have a job for you!" Lo squealed, oblivious on how slightly annoyed Emma was.

"I already have a job," she reported, gesturing the surrounding around them.

"No, not this! Ty's birthday is coming up and I need your help!" Lauren exclaimed, leaving the waitress silence like if she was pondering the idea. Blue eyes met with purple ones, questioningly.

"What's the theme?" that was a very stupid question, Emma realized that and quickly added, "Nevermind." Replacing it with, "Do you guys have the cake already?"

Lo shook her head, "No, why?"

"I have the perfect idea," Emma explained absentmindly, sweeping up a broom that was provided by Kelly. _'Today is my week off, so I'll fly the New York and get the cake there and maybe I'll help make it...'_ Emma thought as Lo rambled on about the party.

"Ty said that he said that everyone in the hotel was welcome but the people he wanted the most were the groms, Ripper, No Pants Lance, and Kelly," Emma grabbed a pen and papper and then sat Lo in a chair.

"Okay, I have to go out of town for this cake and it might be a while for it to arrive. Don't worry about it, everything will be in good hands," Emma said seriously.

"Alright, just make sure that it's not too expensive. Daddy put me on a budget," Lo explained sadly.

"It's fine. What cake does Ty want?"

"Vanilla with chocolate icing is his favorite for sure," Lo replied as Emma scribbled it on the paper then she asked what does he want on the cake. "Something surfing, you know him; that surfolic." Emma nodded, she got up and said her goodbyes to Lo and left.

After her encounter with Emma, she felt relieved. Emma said that the cake would be taken care of which means that was off of her plate of the list of things to do. She convinced Reef, Johnny, and Broseph then got Ripper and Lance. Fin was the hardest to get but with a puppy dog pout and endless begging-she agreed.

Currently, Lo and Fin were at the table in the staffhouse-making the desgin for the invitations. They decided to go with an ocean background and in the middle was Ty's face and upper body. In big bold letters at the top said, 'Tyler Ridgemount's 18 Birthday,' then down below, in smaller print said 'everyone is invited.' Underneath that had the information; Lo gave a tired smile at their handiwork.

"The invite looks awesome," Fin compliment, agreeing with Lo that they did a good job. Fin turned to Lo, changing the topic unexceptedly, "So, Emma is taking care of the cake, right?"

Lo nodded, "Yeah but I have no idea what it's going to look like."

"Why not? You're in charge so shouldn't you know?" Fin asked.

"You're right! I'm going to call her!" Lo wiped out her phone and in a matter of time, she was calling Emma on speaker. But the girls only received that the line was busy. Only one thing was on their mind, what was Emma up to?

**Okay! That's the end of chapter one! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Stoked or the show, Cake Boss. Please Enjoy! :)**

Buddy's POV

_For the ones who don't know, Buddy is the owner of the business._

Things were busy as usual, the downstairs was fill of scattering people; getting their cakes, cupcakes, or brownies. You were always constantly moving, not really caring who you are or what's your position. Upstairs, you had to make sure that everything was even and nothing goes wrong. Then in the decorating room, you had to make sure that you don't mess up at all, decorations along the cake get done well. And most importantly for anyone in the factory- _do not drop the cake!_

Cousin Anthony did that once and we had to start all over, not really our best since we had to rush through it. For his punishment, we led him outside so we can dump flour and cherry slurp on him. Needless to say, he never dropped a cake again. That's a good thing too, so now we don't have to waste our supplies on him. Though, either way-it was funny to see him all covered in that sticky stuff.

Our biggest project so far is to make a cake of a life size dog. The client's precious dog had just passed away and for the funeral; they ask me to make a replica of their dog. I was happy to do it also. Their dog was a fully grown black lab. Buddy decided that they should make the legs made out of rice crispy treats and covered out of blackish fund don and the base of the cake would be the body but held by a tray. So the tray would be shielded as well with the same fund don and it would be yellow cake with chocolate frosting. This cake is going to look great. Another client came in a day after, asking Buddy to make a cake because his son's soccer session had just ended. The parents of the child thought that it would be nice to have a party and have a delicious cake from Carlos' Bakery. In his mind, the cake would be a soccer field with the whole thing there; nets on each side-players and the soccer ball. But in the center of it would say 'Good Game Dragon Slayers,' which is the team's name.

So now, Buddy was upstairs in the decorating level, working on the dog cake. Him and Chief Mario were circling the treats and stacking them up carefully straight up. But between them, was stuck together with the chocolate frosting that we are going to use on the actual cake. Danny is working on making the cake right now, downstairs. He also had Frankie making the base of soccer cake too. This were going off greatly.

Buddy nearly groaned when he saw his sister Grace, walking up to them with the phone in her hand. Buddy loved his sister dearly but sometimes, she would always annoy him to death. Examples? She has an attitude, she goes behind his back and makes decisions (when she told the painters to make the factory pink and not the color he wanted), always had to get in his business, etc. It seems that she enjoys it too.

Grace looked down at their work, "What are you trying to do? Make a flag pole?"

Buddy rolled his eyes, "You're supposed to be downstairs and be working! And no, it's one of the legs for a dog we're making."

Grace nodded her head, not really caring, "Do you remember Niece Emma?" she asked suddenly, randomly changing the topic. He looked at his sister and nodded, of course he remembered her. How could he not? She was his favorite niece. In fact, she's only niece who he specially adored.

"Yeah," he replied lamely. Grace hand the phone to him, "It's her."

Buddy place it to his ear, "Emma?" He paused as if she was speaking, "No, it is not a bad time. What can I do for you?" Buddy paused for a long time. "I would be honored to," he paused again, "You want to help as well? Sure!"

Emma had a cake she needed for a friend of hers and she asked if she could help. He agreed. Emma was a wonderful baker, he and her father, he use to work here, taught her personally when she was young. She adopted the skills quickly in her youth and he hoped that she stilled had her touched.

Anyways, her friend loves to surf as she said. A big surfer actually, it's all he practically does. Buddy imagined the base to be the ocean and in the middle, from side to side, a wave. In the wave, they could make the guy surfing. Also, in the water could say Happy Birthday. But when Emma said that about 1313 people are attending, his eyes widened. Now that's a lot of people! Little Mr. Popularity, if you ask me. But that wasn't a problem; we would put the wave and the surfer in the background. We can have three levels both on each side of the cake with surfboards and surfy stuff on it. On the top of the final level, we can have a large surfboard held up by rice crispy treats. It was going to be amazing. However, on thrilled of a challenge it was going to be, he was a bit confused on why 1313 people are coming to this one boys' birthday party. It made sense when she told her uncle that he was the hotel owners' son and allowed the party to be public.

Emma would be coming to the bakery in the morning to start on the cake; she said that she had two weeks for the cake to be made. (The flight is only 3 hours and 15 minutes.)

So now we have three big project cakes we have to do and it'll only get busier. These two weeks are gonna be a handful yet interesting.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's me MKArocks!

I guess you guys figured that this isn't a real, legit chapter but I can tell you that they will come up quickly if you do me this favor.

I would like for you to go over to a new author on Fan Fiction and read her story and reviewing it. I'm a new Beta Reader (yes, I've starting to Beta Reader and I'm open for anyone who wants me to help them out) for her and I think she might appreciate it if you give her your time. Please give her any advice or criticism that you think she needs in order to succeed in her writing. You can say whatever you want about her story. I would really appreaciate that and as a reward (and because I desperately need to), I'll update.

Her penname is **XxXrockaddictXxX **and her story is called "Changes."

Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Been such a long time but guess what, I'm back! **

**I do not own Stoked or Cake Boss. **

Emma arrived in New York in approximately three hours and twenty-five minutes; an additional fifteen minutes for Cousin Anthony to pick her up. She spotted a familiar patch of brown hair, smiled, grabbed her suitcase, and walked towards Cousin Anthony.

"Hey Anthony," she greeted. He grinned at the redhead as he grabbed her suitcase from her.

"Hey cuz, nice to see you again," he said as he playfully nudged Emma with his shoulder. That's when an oh-so recognizable scent filled her nose and her smiled widened even more.

"Ooh, is that red velvet I smell?" she asked while sniffing the air a little more.

"Why? Does it bother you?" he joked and in response, Emma rolled her eyes, "Well, you better get used to it, cuz, you're gonna smell like it sooner or later."

They walked out of the airport and to the Carlos' Bakery Van—Emma climbed in the front while Cousin Anthony went to put her suitcase in the back. Cousin Anthony came around and started the car and soon pulled out of the parking lot. As he drove down to the road, he turned down the radio to have some small talk.

"So, Emma, I thought you work at that hotel place," he asked. Emma's ears perked up.

"Oh, I do. I'm here to make a cake for a friend of mine's birthday that's in two weeks," Emma explained. Cousin Anthony nodded his head in understanding.

"What's it like working there? I bet it's a blast."

Emma winced_. 'If you count being clammed chowdered, breaking dishes all the time, yelled at, a dump of a staff house, rude tourists, and having a spazzy boss along with a mean manager then of course it's a blast.'_ Although, there are positive things, too; like living by beach, surfing, and the groms who work there…

"It's not what it's cracked up to be; they definitely has it's ups and downs," Emma explained with a small laugh.

"You went there to learn surfing, right?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's the reason why I'm there!"

"Are you any good?"

'_Oh, yeah, I'm totally awesome but I just like to fall in the water,' _Emma thought to herself dramatically with a classic eye roll to match. She gave an uneasy smile with an awkward scratch on the back of the neck. A very traditional way in body language to say, "I'm an awkward surf that just wipeouts. A lot."

"I'm okay," she said shyly. Cousin Anthony just smirked as he pulled into the parking lot of the factory. Emma looked at the large building in awe. "Oh, an update from Carlos' Bakery. An update for Carlos' Bakery _big time_."

Cousin Anthony laughed and pulled out her suitcase and handed it to her, "Yeah, no kidding."

They walked inside and Emma put her suitcase in a small corner so it'll be out of the way of any passing men with cakes in their hands. It'll be awful if they tripped over the suitcase and ruin the cake completely. Emma pulled on an apron over her torso and walked with Cousin Anthony throughout the factory and entered a big room with busy people fulfilling pastry assignments. Emma took in the scent of the air; it smelled like ever of a cake fantasy would smell like.

Emma followed her cousin towards a large man that was busy making some type of soccer cake. Cousin Anthony said some words to him before going off to deliver a cake and bidding Emma goodbye.

"Hey there, Ems," Mauro greeted her.

"Hey Mauro, want any help?"

"Sure thing. Go wash your hands and I'll tell you what you can do," he directed her as he carefully placed a green fondant on the base of the cake. Emma nodded and walked over to the sink, washing and rinsing her hands thoroughly and coming back over to Mauro. "Okay, little Red, I want you to start creating little soccer players in purple with gold lining uniforms."

Emma nodded and went over to a station with a chair and a clean table. She had all of her needed supplies and went to work. She started by rolling up some rice crispy treats into small, round rectangular prisms to make it look like little tiny bodies along with small legs and arms in a right angle. She was told to make twenty-four soccer players than look like they were running and in the middle of a game.

Then, she got out some tan, brown, purple, and gold fondant for the designs. Emma thought it would be weird and difficult for her to make a head out of rice crispy treats so she was going make the heads out of the fondant. She made the heads with small brown patches on the top of the heads as hair. Emma smiled at her process and pulled out white icing and small yet strong toothpicks. She carefully stuck the limbs and head to the body with the toothpicks. She grinned at all of the little players and started to apply the fondant. She took a small slip of purple fondant and slightly threw it on the one of the soccer players. She even out any unwanted wrinkles and cut it up to look like a purple jersey and shorts. She got the gold fondant and sliced up thin strips to put on the one on each side of the shorts. Emma put a number on the front and a last name on the back from the courtesy of a piece of paper of all of the players on the team. This process for the uniform was repeated for fifteen times before she felt someone's eyes watching her. Emma stopped what she was doing and turned around to see Buddy studying her work. He grinned, "Nice work."

Emma beamed, "Thanks Uncle Buddy!"

Buddy spread his arms out for a hug and Emma got up and embraced the owner. He muttered, "It's so good to see you again," and released her. Emma nodded in agreement.

"Same here. Thanks for doing this cake for me, " she started but Buddy cut her off of her sentence.

"Don't worry about it. But I am glad you're here. I need the extra help," he reassured. He rubbed his hands together and added, "So, when you do you wanna work on this cake?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know, how long do you think it'll take to make?"

Buddy licked his lips slightly as his mind pondered back to the surfing cake's design he had in mind. What it looked like and how big it was. "I would say roughly around a week, how long are you staying?"

"Two weeks. Hopefully, we can start the cake until the end of the week but in the meantime, I could help you guys out with your current projects?" Buddy nodded. That sounded perfect and it gives everyone in his factory enough time. Plus, having another pair of hands (unpaid, while we are at it) is like a bonus, especially when those hands belong to Niece Emma.

"Sounds great. I gotta go and let you get back to work," Buddy said, his Italian accent coming through clearly in this sentence. He patted her on the back and went off to the direction of a female coworker—he said something to her and she came towards her.

"Hi, I'm Danielle, you're Emma, right?" she asked. Emma smiled at her and nodded while she sat back down. Danielle sat across from her and pulled out white fondant for the nets.

"Hey Danielle, and yes, I am Emma."

"Buddy said you might want some help with the faces but I'll wait until you're finished," she said, she pushed her long dark purple-dyed bangs out of the way. She had blonde hair that was pulled up in a ponytail with dark purple streaks. It seemed that her hair went to a few inches under her shoulders. She had green eyes, which was framed with a thin line of black eyeliner that was the only makeup she wore on her white skin. She wore a grey shirt with some type of multicolored sign, which was partly covered by her white apron with dark washed jean shorts.

"Thanks," Emma said with a smile. They worked in silence until Danielle spoke up.

"So, I hear you're a surfer."

"Yeah, I am. Well, I'm still considered a beginner but it's super fun," Emma chirped happily.

"I know what you mean. I've just started last year but I was a soul surfer since like ever!" Danielle laughed. Emma's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Me too!"

"No way, shut the front door [1]!"

"I work at Surfer's Paradise and we get the surf whenever we aren't working! The work there is sucky but the waves are excellent," Emma squealed. Danielle eyes widened.

"Surfer's Paradise! I applied there as a chef but I didn't get in. Oh well, I will totally apply there next year!"

"Awesome! I'm a waitress at the DR, the dining room," Emma grinned but it slightly faltered, "Although, I usually drop the dishes…I'm not really good at my job"

Danielle burst in laughter, jokingly, she said, "Oh, then I don't think you shouldn't carry the cakes then!" Emma blushed.

"I'll stick to decorating them."

"You better, you surfer girl! So, what does the hotel look like?" when Danielle said this, Emma cringed when the image of the awfully theme hotel.

"It's theme…" Emma trailed off. Danielle frowned.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad—"

"It's a purple whale in Hawaiian shorts and he's holding a surfboard," Emma stated dryly. Danielle stiffed a giggle.

"Okay, that's bad. It's sounds like every surfers' nightmare."

Emma moaned, "It is and our boss is a total spaz. He's name is Baumer, even though we call him Bummer," Danielle chuckled, "and he's total power hungry."

"Sounds like a moron." Emma smiled and nodded her head. "Is it worth it? Because if it's such a downer then I'm so glad that I didn't get the job," Danielle asked as she expertly sculpted a face on her fifth player.

"Oh, yeah, the beach is gorgeous and the waves are awesome."

"Sweetness, I'll be sure to apply."

Emma gently scooted the last figure over to Danielle. She leaned back and stretched her back in the process. While Danielle worked, Emma was taking a short break as she chilled out in her chair and continued talking to her new surfer friend.

"Yeah, the owner's son is having a surprise party and I'm here to make a special surfer's cake for him. He loves surfing," Emma explained her purpose here to Danielle.

"That is awesome! I have to work on that cake with you!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Of course! I have to have someone who has awesome decorating skills help me out!"

Danielle beamed at the compliment.

Suddenly, Emma felt a cold and wrinkly hand on her shoulder. Emma jumped and turned around to see Mary, Buddy's mom, standing before her.

"Hey Grandma!" Emma said pleasantly.

"Do you have a place to stay, Emma?" she asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Well, I was thinking about renting a room in a hotel—" Emma was interrupted by Mary.

"Nonsense, you'll stay with me. I will not permit to have my granddaughter stay in a hotel room while she can always stay with me," Mary said with a small smile. No use arguing with someone like Mary. Emma nodded; plus, she'll save a lot more money than what she planned to spend on this business trip.

"Okay, thanks Grandma!"

"You are ever so welcome. I'll come back a little later to come and pick you up. I have to go and run a few errands," Mary told her. Emma nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Mary nodded and stalked out of the room.

The rest of the workday went pretty well, Emma and Danielle had got to know each other pretty well over their bond of surfing. They finished the soccer decorations and had helped Mauro put the soccer players and it's other contents on the cake. He, Buddy, and a couple other coworkers had loaded up the cake in a van was on their way to deliver it. They offered if Emma would like to come with them but Emma politely declined and told them that wouldn't be such a wise idea. They gave her a confused look, even more when Danielle snickered at Emma's words, but shrugged and moved on. Mary came to pick Emma up an hour after Mauro and Buddy left. She said goodbye to Danielle, promising to see her tomorrow.

She and Mary stopped by a restaurant and had dinner whilst they caught up on each other's lives. Emma told her grandmother about her working at Surfer's Paradise and talked a little about the updates of her family. Mary mentioned what she has been doing lately since she retired from the bakery in 2010. She said that she found herself casually baking a little and finding herself to love karaoke and golf.

Two hours later, Emma and Mary retreated back to Mary's house and guided Emma to her room for the next two weeks. Mary said goodnight and went back to her bedroom as she told Emma that she would see her tomorrow morning.

Emma had once again thanked Mary for allowing her to stay with her and took a short shower and changing into white pajama shorts and a lime green tank top. The redhead plugged her phone in phone charger and noted that she had a missed call from Lo. Shrugging, Emma promised to call Lo back in the morning as she crawled underneath the blankets and drifting off into a slumber.

**Me: Now, that's what I called an update. I hope you fellow readers stick to your side of the deal because I certainly am. **

**See you guys later!**

**R&R.**


End file.
